


Welcome Home

by burlesque_articulation



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: IDK it's bit difficult tagging this, Light Angst, M/M, bcuz it's so short and not a lot overtly happens, i guess?, takes place post-TPS but pre-BL2, there are fickle feelings and some self-worth issues involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burlesque_articulation/pseuds/burlesque_articulation
Summary: Jack introduces his doppelganger to his new home; the Handsome Jackpot.The piece I wrote for theMe, Myself & Ijackothy fanzine!
Relationships: Handsome Jack & Timothy Lawrence
Kudos: 5





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, I meant to post this sooner, but I ended up getting just a touch distracted by another project-- but that's okay, right? Anywho, it was lot of fun working on the zine, and I'm happy to have done it! Always fun to reach deadlines and actually be prepared for them!
> 
> As always, enjoy the read.

“Welcome to your new home!” Handsome Jack’s voice boomed, his arms spread wide as he walked into a large, ornate room.

“My… what?” he trailed half a step behind the man, eyeing the open space around him. He didn’t like it, and having his employer calling it his “new home” sent a chill down his spine.

“Oh, loosen up, Timmy. This is the gig you’ve been waiting for- you get to live in opulence, with constant security at your back- no more running and gunning for you, kitten.” Jack practically purred his words, throwing an arm over his doppelganger’s shoulders and ushering him further into the room. “Seriously, I’m giving you full access here, pal. You’re the king here, baby; and this casino is gonna be your kingdom.”

Yeah… that didn’t sit right with him. At all. “Why?” He blurted out before he could stop himself. He knew how much Jack hated being questioned, especially when he was in the middle of some “grand gesture”; but if there was something else he’d learned about the man, it’s that no act of kindness ever came without strings attached.

But Jack actually seemed to be in a  _ very _ giving mood. “Because you’ve earned it, Timmy. Aren’t you tired of all that running around? Getting shot at all the time? I think you’ve earned yourself an honest vacation. And what better place to do that, then at the Handsome Jackpot!” Jack had finally managed to drag him to the other end of the room, where he threw back thick curtains, letting the lights from the other side of the glass flash through the room, temporarily forcing the doppelganger to look away until his eyes could adjust to the view. Below them were golden structures, neon signs, and marbled walkways. And while it still seemed to be under construction for the most part, he could already guess that Jack was footing a bill the size of which he doubted he’d ever be able to wrap his head around.

Luckily all that time on Elpis, and a few trips to Pandora, had gotten him accustomed to recovering from shock fairly quickly. “You said this was a vacation? How long am I supposed to stay here?” He finally managed to pull his eyes away from the shining mess below. He wasn’t used to being surrounded by so much…  _ brightness _ .

“Oh, indefinitely.” Jack waved the question away like it didn’t matter. But it very much did matter to  _ him _ .

“What the hell do you mean, ‘ _ indefinitely’ _ ?”

“Calm down, now, kiddo. Like I said, this is your home. And the general definition of ‘home’ is a place to stay, hang your hat. So get comfy.”

“A  _ home _ is also a place you’re still allowed to  _ leave, _ Jack.” But it was clear that that argument would be lost on the man, so he tried a different angle. “What about my job? Are you really gonna trust one of your pocket-doubles to have your back? You trust them that much now, do you?” If he made the argument about Jack, then maybe he’d get somewhere.

Jack paused for a second before he smiled. “Nah, that’s all taken care of- and I’m shipping most of the pocket-doubles out here to work under you, actually. Keeping a couple around for Helios, and a few are gonna get sent to Opportunity once most of the construction is finished there. Wilhelm is getting moved up to cover me full time, what with the new enhancements, he doesn’t even need sleep anymore.”

Something twisted in the doppelganger's gut as his eyes scanned the room again. It was nice. Nicer than the flat he had back on Helios, but… he didn't like the idea that Jack was just throwing him away in here. Like he was a toy, and Jack was done playing with him; he would get buried away out here. Out of sight, out of mind. "But–"

"Enough." Jack held up a hand, his voice calm, but there was an icy undertone that made it clear that this wasn't up for debate. "Things are getting serious, down on Pandora. I… I wanna keep you safe, okay?"

It was a pretty thought, but the part of him that was still Timothy, the part that would  _ always be  _ Timothy, didn't believe him for a second. "Okay." He meant to keep his voice as stoic as possible, but that underlying fear that he was being thrown away still managed to creep in.

And Jack definitely noticed. "Listen, you know I can’t do this without you, Timmy. You know that, don't you?" Jack started, leaning his weight against his doppelganger, and he could even feel Jack's breath warm against the side of his face. "But right now, things are just a little too hot planet-side. You do good work, pumpkin, but… you’re just not like  _ us _ . Nisha, and Wilhelm? They’ve been doing this sort of stuff for ages. And… well, I still gotta be down there, on the ground, y’know? But once I- once  _ we _ have the Warrior? Everything is gonna change, baby. And I want you to be there for that. So yeah, you’re gonna stay here, sittin’ pretty, until I come back for you.” Jack backed away from him, giving him a hard smack between his shoulder blades, making it clear that the conversation was over now. “Just a little bump in the road, is all. Now! Let’s get down to business, see there are still some rules you’re gonna have to follow, and…”

Jack continued on talking, but his voice was like white noise in the background of his doppelganger’s notice. A familiar sort of numbness started to take over as his eyes shifted back towards the window, taking in the construction going on below. Thinking about it more clearly now, he wondered why he wasn’t more excited about this change in plans; given that it would get him out from under Handsome Jack’s ever watchful eye. If he was stuck here, then at the very least he could find ways to make the most of it- sure he’d still have to act like the deranged CEO of Hyperion in front of the clientele, but now there would be times where he could be himself- off the clock, and he would finally be able to let the mask slip without the fear that Jack might show up out of nowhere and reprimand him for it.

He should’ve been jumping at the chance, really. 

But he wasn’t. Instead, he was looking over at the other man, at Handsome Jack, who’s plans, and dreams, were so huge— yet whenever he spoke a word of them, they always seemed so possible. More than just a pipe-dream. Whatever Jack wanted, it was only a matter of time. And now his doppelganger, his first double, was standing there, being sidelined.

“Promise me.”

Jack paused, clearly mid-sentence when he’d been interrupted. “What’s that?” He didn’t seem upset by being cut off, just confused, his brow creasing slightly, his smile slipping as he tried to grasp at what his body double was talking about.

“Promise that you’ll come back. Promise you won’t leave me here.”

And then there it was, that tiniest little peek behind the metaphorical mask. Jack’s features softened, a hand coming up, brushing across the back of his neck and pulling him closer to the other man, until their foreheads were touching. They were the same height, and yet he couldn’t help but feel like Jack was towering over him, enveloping him with the overpowering energy the man carried. “Course, kiddo.” He started, his voice low, smooth like finely aged scotch. “Promise, cross my heart and everything. ‘Cause you and me, pumpkin? We are gonna do  _ so much _ together. The ride don’t stop here, Timmy. Not yet.” 


End file.
